1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mechanical methods of composting, having for its primary purpose the production of compost by a continuous aerobic process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes several composting devices designed for either aerobic or anaerobic processing or a combination of both. In a couple of these inventions, the shaft rather than the container is rotated. Another incorporates a shredder and an electric motor, and at least one of these inventions is not suitable for home use. None of the patented, manually operated composting devices which are suitable for home use can convert waste material to compost as quickly and with as little effort required as the present invention.